


Full Blown Love

by ceilystt



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeyoung likes to act mysterious, mina doesn't know what to expect, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilystt/pseuds/ceilystt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had come into her life like a hurricane, one that was beautiful in its own way — turning her world upside down with unasked questions lingering the depths of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cold night air was comforting, city skyline beckoning to her as she sat down in front of the railings that prevented anyone from falling down the ten stories this building provided. A gust of wind blew by, ruffling her hair and making it fall over her eyes. The pages of her sketchbook turning one by one, a synchronized dance led by the wind.

  
Her gaze remained however, on the city scape, night lights a bright contrast against the dark sky, not a single star being visible. And so Chaeyoung opened her sketch book to a new page, one where the ink from her previous drawing didn't bleed through; she grabbed her pen, eyes watching the movements slowly as the pen moved in her hands to trace the same pattern of the building in front of her onto paper.

  
She stopped for a minute, right leg dangling in the air as it hung over the lowest railing, heel hitting the concrete wall of the building's exterior. She hears the first drop of rain land on her sketch book with a faint splattering sound, felt the second one slide down her cheek and wet the page underneath her, tastes the third one as it hit her upper lip and trailed downward — it was enough of an indication for her to stand up and seek comfort in the stairs she had used to lead her toward the roof. The small overhang providing closure from the pouring rain.

  
With a soft sound she glanced at the page of her sketch book, observed how the ink mixed with the rain and created a faint black-ish grey trail stopping a few centimetres just below the other outline of the building she had begun to draw. Her finger trailed the mark it had created, observed the way the colors had mixed themselves together — water, a substance that was pure and ink another which was anything but pure, with it's dark colour that left a permant stain should it be used incorrectly or in haste. A tug on the corner of her lips was made visible before it disappeared as she closed the sketch book and put it inside her bag.

  
She stared out towards the city, lights blurred slightly in the distance, rain drops masking the beauty before she shouldered her bag and turned around. The sight had been already engrained into her head since the very first time she had come.

  
She'll have to continue another time.

  
-

  
Her eyes followed the raindrop, watched as it trailed down the big glass window of her living room and further observed it as it collided with another before completely falling from her sight. She moved closer, dark brown hair being pushed behind her ear as she sat in front of the big window and touched the glass with the tip of her finger.

  
She watched a drop land just above her finger and so she made it a game to trace a way down and see if she were to be right before it manages to disappear from her sight but the rain drop had collided with another and moved left where Mina's finger had moved right and so she had lost.

  
She dropped her hand, let it fall down onto her lap as she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them in a hug. She knew it was late. She was to wake up early tomorrow morning for her recital half way across town. She was to win this recital and then head straight to her practice room where her teacher was expected to meet her and teach her a new choreography for the next recital. She was to practice until her teacher intructed then head home and practice there until she couldn't anymore.

  
(She was expected to do a lot of things.)

  
She however, was not expected to stay up late watching the rain fall and make games out of it.

  
(But it was always late at night where Mina didn't have peering eyes staring at her.

  
Judging her.

  
Waiting for her to miss a step and fall down.

  
And stay down.)

  
She pushed her hair back, eyes locking onto another raindrop and watching it disappear once again.

  
Wouldn't the same thing happen if she were to hold it in her hands?

  
Watch it slip through her fingertips and disappear to the ground.

  
She pursed her lips, pushing a smile down because it was always late at night where her thoughts drifted into unknown territory and left her with a sense of longing. A longing for something to change her routine, a longing for something unknown — uncharted; like an island one would stumble upon if he were to get lost and lose hope of finding land again. That sense of happiness to expect the unexpected.

  
(To be rescued from turbulent seas.)

  
She stood up walking toward the couch and laying down. Her hands worked fast as she untangled her earphones and plugged it into her phone. Her thoughts were instantly drawn away as Tchaikovsky's works as a musical genius invaded her mind in soft comforting lows she had grown accostummed to.

  
Forgetting her thoughts, she began to imagine herself dancing along to this tune, choreography already having been engrained into her mind at an early age; a song any ballet dancer had to know, 'Swan Lake'.

  
So she let her thoughts wander to a performance long ago, to a time where it had been her idea to pursue ballet, to a time where the only thing she had to worry about was if her instructor liked her dancing.

  
A time away from prodding eyes, away from envy overpowering people to throw insults at her face and hope she fails.

  
To a time away from a bar that had expectations set too high for someone not accustomed, but Mina was — she had to be.

  
She let her mind wander until the sight of the raindrops blurred and the city lights turned off one by one and the memory of her mother and father embracing her proudly was the only thing left.

  
And so she slept with Tchaikovsky guiding her every step, pushing away thoughts of a better world unknown outside her bedroom walls because she was expected to.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Her finger traced lines on the space next to her, to and fro, lines only she could really ever comprehend as she waited. A gust of wind had blown past her, russling the pages of her sketchbook which remained unused next to her as well. Her hair fell over her eyes and with a swift movement Chaeyoung pushed her hair back and continued waiting.

 

She doesn't really know how much time had passed but she could finally see the outline of the other girl approaching her slowly.

 

The figure stopped in front of her, light brown hair blowing in the wind, falling over her big beautiful brown coloured eyes. Those eyes showed a brief flash of worry before confusion took over and her eyes widen a bit more.

 

"Oh, Chaeyoung. What are you doing here?"

 

Chaeyoung stood up and gave her a small smile, "Looking for inspiration, you see." She shoved her sketch book inside her bag, eyes locked onto the other girls expression.

 

Jihyo just smiled at her, didn't question her words as she walked up the stairs and unlocked the building doors.

 

There was a sound of gravel shifting and a car engine just as the door to the building opened. Chaeyoung turned around catching sight of light coloured hair before the person got out of the car, a bag in her hands.

 

“Chaeyoung?”

 

The girl in question turned around, eyes looked away from the girl and instead locked onto Jihyo's face.

 

Jihyo looked past her toward the girl leaving the car and removing her jacket, drappng it over her bag as she walked toward them.

 

"Let's go," Jihyo instructed the younger girl whose gaze wouldn't lift a second from the figure that walked past them.

 

Chaeyoung nodded, pushing past Jihyo and shifting her bag, hands pulling something out and hiding it in her fist.

 

-

 

They stepped foot inside, the walls high, staircase curling upward as they continued on their way. Chaeyoung's eyes followed Jihyo around like a lost puppy, never taking her eyes off the older girl. Her fingers tapped against her pant leg, a rhythm without a muse as they stepped inside the big spacious room.

 

"You looked like you haven't slept in days," Jihyo had begun, hands dropping her bag onto the floor before they were held up to the ceiling in a stretch. "Have you?"

 

Chaeyoung shrugged, arms around her knees as she watch Jihyo continue stretching. "Who was that girl?"

 

She observed the way Jihyo's step misses a beat, watched quietly as her expression changed into one of annoyance before the usual happy demeaner took it's usual place.

 

"Why are you so curious about her?" Jihyo had questioned, taking a seat on the floor and reaching forward to touch her toes.

 

Chaeyoung stopped her movements, fingertip still, in an invisible line she hadn't completed against the floor. She tried to remember the girl's features but her face had been masked with her hair as the wind had blown.

 

She continued her movements, "I'm not."

 

Jihyo remained quiet, observed Chaeyoung from the corner of her eye. "She was at my last recital." Jihyo observed the way Chaeyoung's movements halted and she continued, "I lost against her. You were there, do you really not remember?"

 

Chaeyoung really didn't want to tell Jihyo that she had fallen asleep as soon as the music had began. She didn't want to tell her that she left as soon as her dance had finished. She also didn't want to tell her how Jeongyeon had a fit when she found her outside the building, hands busy drawing away on her sketch book.

 

"I don't remember." She had said in a quiet tone, movements proceeding in circles now instead of lines.

 

Jihyo withdrew her legs and started tapping against the wooden flooring in a one-two-one-two beat. "Why did you really come here?"

 

Chaeyoung halted her movements all together, running her fingers through her hair twice in hopes of calming herself down.

 

"I already told you, I was looking for inspiration."

 

Jihyo shook her head, finger pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear in exasperation. "Have you found it?"

 

"Yes," Chaeyoung had nodded, "But you won't tell me who she is."

 

Jihyo stood and walked toward the sound system, finger hovering over the play button, "I don't know her, Chaeyoung."

 

She watched as Chaeyoung stood up and grabbed her things before pushing past the double doors and heading out.

 

Jihyo sighed, finger pushing play and the song rang out throughout the whole room. She walked over to where the younger girl had been sitting and picked up the blue post it note with a sketch of a girl, features hidden behind a veil of hair that blew in the wind.

 

"This kid..."

 

-

 

Mina stared at her reflection, dark eyes staring straight back at her as she continued stretching. Her instructor sat in the corner, phone in her hands as her thumbs moved quickly against it's keyboard. Mina guessed she was informing her mother that she had arrived for practice.

 

Her thoughts shifted toward the girls she had encountered on her way here, though she hadn't really paid attention to them she could recognize one of the girls from her competition last week. She remembered that their scores were close, Mina having won with a few extra points.

 

Mina remembered when they used to attend classes together when they were younger. She rembered them having gotten close because of it. However, the second her parents started pushing her harder and hiring better instructors, their friendship crumbled at the seems and now they only see each other behind the scenes, in the hallways on their way to the stage.

 

Not once has Jihyo won against her.

 

(Not once has she stopped smiling at her, eyes looking for Mina's own in the crowd and wishing her good luck with that same smile she would give her all those years ago.)

 

Mina doesn't understand how Jihyo could still be so nice to her when she had distanced herself from the girl. She doesn't understand how Jihyo could still make her feel lighter the second she caught her eye, bright and encouraging as she stepped foot upon the stage.

 

"Okay, are you ready?"

 

Mina stood up and nodded at her instructor. She heard music coming from the practice room next to hers, heard a familiar song ring out and she let a smile travel to her lips before wiping it completely the second her own song sounded out and she sighed because - of course; of course, she couldn't dwell in the past when a future was already paved out in front of her.

 


End file.
